Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the construction of concrete floors or other concrete bodies and more specifically an apparatus for forming voids therein. The apparatus includes a baseplate secured to a wood supporting deck or form for a concrete floor by a plurality of screws in locations determined by the plans of the concrete floor which usually requires the formation of various voids, cavities, openings or holes in the floor. An adjustable sleeve is attached to each baseplate and is adjustable to a height generally equal to the thickness of the floor with the upper end of the sleeve being accessible and observable when concrete is poured. In using the apparatus, the baseplates are affixed to the wood deck in accordance with the plans for the floor after the wood deck has been placed in position to receive poured concrete. After the baseplates have been secured in place, various subsequent work procedures may be carried out without the workers encountering obstructions that would exist if upwardly projecting cavity forming members were attached to the wood deck. Such work procedures include the positioning of reinforcing bars, cables and the like which have a tendency to dislodge and damage any upward projections on the wood deck. After all work procedures have been performed on the wood deck, including positioning of rebars, an adjustable sleeve is attached to each baseplate and adjusted immediately prior to pouring concrete thereby eliminating the problem of upwardly projecting cavity forming members on the wood deck being displaced or damaged during work procedures prior to pouring concrete. After the concrete has been poured and set, the sleeves and baseplates are removed by pulling the baseplate retaining screws out of the wood deck for reuse. The wood deck can then be stripped from the bottom of the concrete floor for reuse.